Too Much to Ask (D)
by EvilDime
Summary: Wie fühlen sich Harrys Freunde, wenn er sich entscheidet, seine 'wohl verdiente' Rache an ihnen zu nehmen? - Tragischer Oneshot über zerbrochene Freundschaft, etwas ernsthafterer Versuch eines dark!Harry-Szenarios.


_**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter, inklusive Welt, Charakteren und Story, gehört nicht mir, sondern ist geistiges Eigentum von J.K. Rowling; ich mache mit dem Schreiben dieser Fanfiction keinen Profit. _

_**Warnung:** In dieser Fic wird fleißig gestorben. Keine nette Geschichte!_

_**A/N:** Übersetzung meiner englischen Fic 'Too much to ask'. Eine meiner allerersten, ich glaube, man merkt das auch..._

* * *

**Zu viel verlangt**

Dime

* * *

Sie ließ ihren Blick über das Schlachtfeld schweifen. Die Ländereien von Hogwarts waren von Leichen übersät. Das Gras war an zahlreichen Stellen versengt oder vergiftet, Blut und andere Substanzen befleckten die einst so friedlichen, sanften Hügel.

Die Todesser hatten sich an den Rand des Verbotenen Waldes zurückgezogen, nachdem ihr Lord von einem Fluch Dumbledores zur Strecke gebracht worden war; er hatte den sanften alten Zauberer mit sich in den Tod gerissen.

Die Truppen des Lichtes waren vom Tod des Dunklen Lords beflügelt, doch noch konnte es kein Ausruhen geben, keine Pause oder gar Feier: schon formierten sich die Dunklen Truppen zu einem erneuten Angriff. Ihr Lord war nicht mehr, doch blieben sie darum schwerlich ohne Anführer zurück. Vor vier Monaten bereits hatte der Dunkle Lord seinen Nachfolger erwählt.

Harry Potter stand auf einer flachen Erhebung nahe des Waldrandes. Mit kalten Augen überblickte er das Schlachtfeld und verteilte Befehle an die Truppen seines verstorbenen Herrn.

Seine Augen trafen auf ihre und sie sahen einander an. Ihre Gesichter blieben ausdruckslos, doch etwas flackerte in ihren Augen wie die Bilder eines außer Kontrolle geratener Stummfilms.

Hermine keuchte überrascht.

Für einen Sekundenbruchteil waren die smaragdgrünen Augen so voller Gefühle, dass ihre Welt um sie herum in Scherben fiel.

Sie hatte nicht an Harrys Verrat glauben wollen, als die ersten Gerüchte laut wurden. Auch als sie versehentlich in einem leeren Klassenzimmer über ihn und Draco Malfoy gestolpert war - in einer höchst kompromittierenden Position, das ließ sich nicht leugnen - wollte sie es nicht wahrhaben, dass Harry sich der Gegenseite angeschlossen haben könnte.

Selbst als ihr nach einem hastigen Rückzug bewusst geworden war, dass die Jungen sich nicht bloß geküsst hatten, sondern dass einer den anderen nahezu durch den Lehrertisch zu rammeln versucht hatte, während die Augen beider von purer animalischer Lust und dem Verlangen nach Besitz und Kontrolle erfüllt gewesen waren, selbst da hatte sie noch an das Gute in Harry geglaubt.

Harry war vielleicht nicht mehr der Junge, welchen sie fünf Jahre lang als ihren besten Freund betrachtet hatte, doch das machte ihn noch lange nicht zu ihrem Feind.

Dann begann das sechste Schuljahr und Harry... veränderte sich. Zunächst glaubte Hermine, Sirius' Tod ginge Harry noch nach; sie versuchte, ihm zu helfen, für ihn da zu sein. Doch Harry schloss sie und Ron aus seinem Leben aus. Immer boshafter wurden die Worte, mit denen er sie zurückwies, bis Hermine schließlich der Kragen platzte.

Von diesem Tag an war es nur noch bergab gegangen.

Harry hatte sie nur kalt und gelassen gemustert, während sie wütend auf ihn einredete. Dann hatte er sich einfach in Richtung des Büros des Schulleiters umgedreht und hatte sie stehen gelassen. An jenem Abend wurde Harry ein Mitglied des Hauses Slytherin.

Hermine hatte nicht verstanden, was in ihrem Freund vor sich ging. Sie wusste nur, dass Harry aus irgendeinem Grund sie und Ron dafür verantwortlich zu machen schien; und Professor Dumbledore. Immer öfter geschah es, dass Harry sie in den Gängen böse anfunkelte, spitze Bemerkungen zischte wie ein wahrer Slytherin und sich rundum Mühe gab, sie vor der ganzen Schule fertigzumachen.

Ron hatte das nicht gut verkraftet. Der hitzköpfige Gryffindor reagierte zunehmend wütend auf Harrys Stichleien; bis er schließlich eines Tages den Zauberstab gegen ihn erhob.

Ein Fehler, der sich als tödlich erweisen sollte.

Harry blinzelte nicht einmal, während er den Todesfluch gegen seinen ehemals besten Freund sprach. Die ganze Zeit blieb sein Gesicht eine kalte, ausdruckslose Maske. Während seine Mitschüler ihn entsetzt anstarrten, verließ er in scheinbarer Seelenruhe durch das große Haupttor die Schule und alles, wofür er in seinem Leben gekämpft hatte.

Hermine hatte geweint. Sie hatte um Ron geweint, ihren Freund, den sie für immer verloren hatte; um seine Familie, die nun ein Mitglied weniger hatte; und um sich selbst, denn sie würde nie wieder dieselbe sein. Sie hatte Ron geliebt, mit all seinen Macken und Fehlern. Und nun war er fort, für immer; Harry hatte ihn ermordet.

Sie hatte auch um Harry getrauert; den Harry, der fünf Jahre ihres Lebens an ihrer Seite gewesen war und der nach den letzten Ferien einfach... einfach verschwunden war.

* * *

Sie sah auf, als ein Geräusch sie aus ihren schmerzhaften Erinnerungen riss.

Die Armeen waren erneut in Bewegung. Ordensmitglieder, Auroren, Lehrer, Schüler, Einwohner Hogsmeades und auch eine Vielzahl an Leuten, die sie noch nie gesehen hatte und die sie beim besten Willen nicht zuordnen konnte, bildeten eine vereinte Front gegen die Dunkelheit, die so viele Leben gestohlen und zerstört hatte.

Hermine umklammerte fest ihren Zauberstab und verbannte alle Gedanken an verlorene Freundschaften und bessere Zeiten aus ihrem Kopf. Ohne auch nur für eine Sekunde die Augen von dem schwarzhaarigen, dünnen Zauberer auf dem gegenüberliegenden Hügel zu lassen, begann sie den Abstieg von ihrem Aussichtsposten. Sie würde alles geben, um auch diesen letzten Dunklen Lord zu vernichten und der Zaubererwelt endlich den langersehnten Frieden zu schenken.

* * *

Vier Stunden waren vergangen.

Der Tag neigte sich seinem Ende zu, und noch immer dauerte der Kampf an. Hermine hatte zugesehen, wie Dutzende ihrer Lehrer und Freunde zu Boden gingen und nicht mehr aufstanden. Ihre Augen waren glasig, ein trüber, abwesender Ausdruck lag auf ihren Zügen während sie ohne zu zögern einen Todesser nach dem anderen niedermetzelte. Noch immer war ihr ganzes Wesen auf diesen einen Menschen konzentriert, der im Mittelpunkt des blutigen Chaos stand.

Und auf einmal war es soweit.

Nach endlosen Wochen des Kampfes erlaubte sich der Kind-Lord eine Schwäche, die er sich nicht hätte erlauben dürfen. Hagrid, der sanfte Halbriese, der immer für das Gryffindor-Trio da gewesen war, der ihnen zugehört und sie beruhigt hatte, wenn sie in Sorge waren... Hagrid fiel. Harry Potter drehte sich um und starrte auf den reglosen Körper des Mannes, der einst sein erster Freund gewesen war. In diesem Moment erhob Hermine ihren Zauberstab - und ihr Fluch traf ins Schwarze.

Alle Geräusche um die beiden jungen Kontrahenten erstarben, als Hexen und Zauberern rings um sie herum klar wurde, was geschehen war. Todesser und Krieger des Lichts sahen in einträchtigem Schweigen zu, wie dem Jungen Lord, einst Hoffnung des Lichts, nun ihr schlimmster Gegner, die Knie nachgaben und er stürzte.

* * *

Hermine brauchte nur einen Sekundenbruchteil, um die Entscheidung zu treffen, deren Folgen ihr noch ein Leben lang Albträume bescheren würden. Mit einem einzigen Satz war sie an der Seite ihres einstigen Freundes und fing ihn auf, ehe sein Kopf auf dem Boden aufschlagen konnte. Der Erbe des Dunklen Lordes, Harry Potter, sah zu ihr auf. Seine waldgrünen Augen schwammen mit unterdrückten Emotionen.

Hermine schluckte. In diesem Moment, als er begriff, dass er im Sterben lag, sah er so klein aus, so unglaublich verletzlich - und so sehr wie der Junge, der er gewesen war, bevor er der Dunkelheit verfiel.

Tränen liefen über ihr Gesicht, als sie seinem unsicheren und verletzten Blick begegnete. Mit einer unmenschlichen Willensanstrengung brachte sie ihre Lippen dazu, die eine Frage zu formen, welche sie schon so lange plagte:

„Warum?"

Er sah sie aus weit aufgerissenen Augen an, als verstünde er erst jetzt, wer da über ihm kniete.

„Hermine..."

Das Herz des Mädchens zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen, als es die gebrochene Stimme des Jungen hörte, den es einst wie einen Bruder geliebt hatte.

„Hermine, ich habe das alles nicht gewollt. Alles, was ich wollte, war jemand, der mich einfach so akzeptiert, wie ich bin. Wenn es nur einen Menschen gegeben hätte, der mich geliebt hätte, nur einen... Mein ganzes Leben lang wollte ich nichts anderes, als einfach nur geliebt zu werden. Ist das denn wirklich so viel verlangt?"

Sein Blick bohrte sich in ihre Augen, drängte sie, die Frage zu beantworten, die er sich Zeit seines Lebens wieder und wieder gestellt hatte. Doch auch jetzt blieb ihm die Antwort verwehrt. Während Hermine noch mit ihren Tränen kämpfte und vergeblich versuchte, irgendetwas zu sagen, wurden seine Augen langsam glasig, dann stumpf; sein Kopf fiel herab, als alle Kraft seinen Körper verließ.

Harry Potter war tot.

Endlich würden die Menschen in Frieden leben können. Nur nicht sie, die sie die Verzweifelung und Einsamkeit in Harrys Augen gesehen hatte, als er starb - verunsichert und allein bis in den Tod.

ENDE


End file.
